


WHERE THE HEART IS™

by JazamineL



Series: THE OMEGA~VERSE™ [10]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Alpha Pepper Potts, Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Artificial Intelligence, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Wade Wilson, Badass, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Beta Sam Wilson, Beta/Beta, Bisexuality, Biting, Blades, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comedy, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Dark Comedy, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Depression, Dominance, Eventual Smut, Feels, Feminization, Fights, Fist Fights, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fucking, Future, Future Fic, Gay, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Good Peter, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hot Sex, Implied Mpreg, Independence, Katana, Kinks, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Knotting, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild S&M, Multi, Near Future, New York City, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Older Man/Younger Man, Omega Peter, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Other, Peter is eighteen, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Post-Deadpool (2016), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Praise Kink, Protective Avengers, References to Knotting, Rimming, Romantic Comedy, Rough Kissing, Rutting, Scars, Scent Marking, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shooting Guns, Shower Sex, Shyness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smart Peter Parker, Spideypool - Freeform, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Superheroes, Sweet/Hot, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Lives, Top Wade Wilson, Triggers, Vigilantism, Violence, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Weapons, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-07-24 01:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20018188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazamineL/pseuds/JazamineL
Summary: Peter is in his last year of High School and will soon start College. It's both exciting and exhausting. However, for now, he has to deal with Deadpool.(ㆁᴗㆁ✿)Part of the Omegaverse™ series.by JazamineLake /smexyndjfnf on Wattpad forCast etc.2019ABO universe (Alpha Beta Omega)SeriesMpreg, Spideypool©®contains gore and sex





	WHERE THE HEART IS™

Chapter 1~ Sucker Punch

_Out of now-where, It hit me like a sucker punch._

* * *

As an Omega, Peter had learnt from his early teens to prepare for his Heats, his future Mate and the children that he'd give the Alpha. Because he was a Male Omega, it meant that if he ever wished for children in his life, he had to be with a Male Alpha and Peter, being who he was, had no time for an Alpha. Although for most of his life, he'd been told that mating off was his purpose in life, Peter had always wanted more in his life than to just be a prize, more importantly, he wanted his independence.

Just that simple ability to go about his life without people giving him the hairy eyeball because he didn't have a Claim bite on his neck and he was more focused on his education. He worked hard to gain his job and the internship under Stark through his age. It didn't matter what the others said, he would not let them stop him from pursuing his dreams. Yeah, he admits, that some of the things people said did hurt, but Peter had the support from those who truly mattered and that was all he needed. Then there was the Bite- no, not an Alpha's bite- a bite from a radioactive spider that allowed him to become the Hero that he inspired many today. That single moment had changed his life and Peter was introduced to being a person within a body that could accomplish the amazing. 

What he did with his newfound power had caught the attention of The Tony Star- the billionaire, engineer and Peter's Idol. Mister Stark was also an Omega which he never let stop him. When push came to shove, he never backed down, even in an Alpha dominated business world. Mister Stark became his Mentor in a time where Peter had only recently lost his Uncle Ben. He inspired Peter to be better than even what his Uncle saw he could- be better than Mister Stark himself. When his Uncle Ben had been killed right in front of him, Peter wanted to do more- lookout for people like his family. Mister Stark gave him the tools to do so. Peter made it his responsibility to protect- he fought every day or night, with crooks and criminals like the one that killed his Uncle. He even joined the Avengers- a team forged of the most incredible people in order to protect Earth and it was his greatest honour.

Peter was an inspiration to all, mostly because he was an Omega and there were mostly Alphas and Betas on the team. Including himself, Mister Stark and Captain Rogers, there were three Omegas in total, unless there were any new recruits. This was an even greater opportunity to prove that he was more than just a trophy, he was happy to inspire millions. He was a beacon and a rising sensation able to fight off the worst of the worst Alphas. Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man was a brave and determined, Unclaimed Omega with no desire to Mate. Only because he hadn't found an Alpha that would allow him his independence- matter of fact, that loved him just the way he was and didn't 'allow' him to do the things he liked. Which included his jobs, both as Spidey and while he worked as an apprentice under Mister Stark and Dr Banner. Yes, one of those duties were dangerous and no Alpha in their right mind would want their Omega Mate fighting bad guys on the street. 

Plus, underneath that suit, Peter Parker had terrible luck, was an awkward, dorky seventeen-year-old that spent his day building Lego sets with his Best Friend, watching absurd television series, like Hannibal and eating his favourite food with his Aunt May. He was a clumsy and shy kid though considered stubborn and stupidly brave by his Mentor, as well as incredibly intelligent. He wouldn't submit to the pheromones of Alphas he fought every week but, the students from his school insisted that he be a normal Omega and tries to bully him into it. Peter may seem helpless, and he kept up that front to avoid attention, however, there were times that he wanted to drop kick Flash. He even worked alongside some powerful Alphas, for instance, Dr Banner and Dr Strange, oh and the King T'challa and Bucky, Captain Roger's mate and best friend. Just because he was five-eleven and an Omega, did not mean he couldn't bite worse than his bark. With the Avengers training and Mister Stark's mentoring, he had become a skilled fighter and an inspiration, featuring in magazines, meeting Presidents and Kings. His Aunt May, though not very happy with her discovery of him being the Spider-Man- grounded him for a month- was supportive, but very much the worrywart she was. After all, she was the closet thing to a Mother to him. 

Peter looked as the sun began to set over the horizon, creating an orange shade in the sky. He always appreciated the nights for its sights and the freedom he had above everything and everyone. This was where he came to think or do homework and eat. Up here, he could make out the lights that automatically came on. The blares of horns below seemed so loud the first time he'd heard them. Now, Peter had mastered the ability to focus his senses onto one thing or more as well as hone his strength and release it. From where he crouched beside a stone gremlin on the edge of the building, he could see the people rushing about below, to their families or for a late shift. The day had been dull- rather, this week had been, there were very few problems and he was glad as it gave him time to spend with his friends and Aunt, as well as work on and finish up on any homework or projects given. He even went to work a few times at the Avenger HQ, where he worked a lot on a new webbing as well as on Biophysics and chemistry with Dr Banner. If he was lucky and caught Mister Stark on a good day, he was allowed to help with the making of his Iron-Man suits. Today, however, he helped an old lady and her puppy cross the road then, he stopped a robbery just in time too. Other than that and a purse napping, he had a quiet day, hopefully, a quiet night as well. 

"Think we should head in early, Karen?"

_"That would be wise considering the threat,"_

Peter frowns and waits for a second, expecting a reaction from his senses, when he doesn't, he frowns. "What threat is that, K-?" 

"Would you look at that fine ass!"

Peter practically jumped out of his skin and spun around. He flicked his wrist and webbed the source of the voice. 

_"Dead-Pool, A. K. A. Wade W. Wilson, Alpha Male, 37. Kill count estimated to be over 300. Status; lethal. Permission to engage Instant Kill?"_

Peter disregards Karen's need to engage and tried to process how the hell did a man like Dead-Pool manage to get this close to him without triggering his senses? The Omega straightens and watches as the Alpha struggles with the web over the mouth. Like Karen had said, Dead-pool was a Mercenary for hire, known for his rapid healing factor and unpredictably. Peter knew very little as Mister Stark rarely ever spoke to him about Dead-pool. He did know that the man was on Shield's watch list.

The main reason that they didn't have him a straight jacket and locked away somewhere, was because he only killed targets like Mafia men, cheaters or abusive Alphas and Betas, rapists, sex or drug traffickers and just every type of terrible scum bag there was known. Ned had become interested in the Merc and hacked into Shield, only briefly though and got a video. In the said video, Dead-pool was in the same red and black suit, similar to Peter's, the katanas that he used were so sharp they cut through bone and gleamed in the camera light. He executed several armed men effortlessly, all why talking and cursing over the ring of gunshots.

There was none of the mercy Spider-Man showed his day to day criminal and none survived. Ned and Peter were scolded and Peter was warned to stay away from Dead-pool. Before now, he'd never met the man in person, but close up he could make out the similarities between their suits and hear the muffled curses behind the webbing. Last year, he'd decided to give himself an upgrade. The suit was close to his old one, just now, there was black where there was blue before. While Mister Stark had suggested a gold, he felt better in the black for some reason. Nonetheless, Deadpool's wasn't as skin fitting as his own and was leather that did fill out the man's larger form.

Pete held in a pout, he would never get over how short he was, though he was the average height for Male Omegas. Dead-pool was at least six feet four and the swords strapped to his back was just as intimidating at his entire presence. The weapons on his hips and thighs didn't help, the man gave an exaggerated groan before he gave up fighting with the web and dropping his arms. Peter tells Karen to switch to cleaner and then shoots the web over the Alpha's mask. Peter narrowed his eyes as the Mercenary gave an exaggerated groan, giving up the tugging at the web and dropping his arms.

Peter tells Karen to stay calm then raises his hand to wave slowly. Deadpool doesn't seem so bad, yes he's seen what the Alpha is capable of but as now, he seemed...okay? Peter didn't understand it, he just knew that this man wouldn't hurt him. He surely came off as menacing and smelt like blood, but Peter was sure that was just the Alpha's musk. If this Merc wanted to hurt him, he would've already done so. 

"Let's help him out, Karen. Switch to cleansers." 

_"Peter, I suggest you take the quickest route and the farthest away from Deadpool. He is highly dangerous and unpredictable."_

Peter looks at the man, frowning when Deadpool swoons, sagging in front him. "Karen, it's cool."

The Merc gives what sounds like a gasp and begins to talk under the webs. Peter makes an awkward shushing motion before he shoots the man with a liquid designed by himself to quickly dissolve the webs without hurting someone. 

"Sorry about that, Mr Wilson. You startled me."

"OMG. Oh my Gosh, Spidey talks to himself too! And he knows who we are too! He waved at us!" The Alpha fawns, "I must be dead; there's no way I'm being acknowledged right now by my idol- He's even better than I expected, ah and so cute-don't forget them curves! GAWD, Spidey babe you're killing me here, you tease. Call me, DaddyPool, sugar."

Peter flushed at the man's words, he never expected so much to come out so fast from the Mercenary. "Uh, thanks...I guess? Can I ask why you are here, Deadpool?"

"OMGAWD- he's so fucking cute- so sexy too all authoritative-like *Sigh* Hi, Spidey babe, I was just cleaning up for a client and happened to spot your sexy ass, so here I am."

Peter blinked at the nickname, a little shocked by how Deadpool's mask managed to catch his every expression flawlessly- even blink, it was so freakin' cool. Yet, that wasn't his major problem. He was bothered by how his _petertingle_ didn't work for the man. And Wade Wilson was allegedly so dangerous that Mr Stark didn't want him anywhere near Deadpool. So, why didn't his sense label the Alpha as a threat when so many had. If it weren't for Karen and Wade's loudmouth, he wouldn't have noticed the Alpha. 

"Spidey?"

Peter shivered and stepped back. The vigilante was standing in front him- really close too, with his head cocked in question. Spider-Man frowned for a second as he began to worry. Wade Wilson was at least a 220-pound, pure muscle Alpha, his scent, though mostly coppery, was still strong, not to mention his pheromones. The Alpha's musk was like blood with a hit of something spicy, a warning- something dangerous- like his menacing aura. He was everything Peter should be fighting, however, he wasn't aware of the man moving. It was unbelievably unnerving. The Merc tried to seem friendly and he appreciated it, but Peter wanted to know why his senses were not finding Deadpool a threat. For Christ's sake, his Omega dynamic knew Wade was an Alpha. It was like a part of him had been awoken and was now at attention. Deadpool was supposedly a terror and a murderer, yet he felt no tingle, no adrenaline rush, just quiet. He briefly wondered if there was a possibility that his powers could malfunction. He never considered that to happen and was completely unprepared for it. Crap. 

"Oh no, I broke him- ugh, we ruin everything- why didn't I just stay away?!"

The Omega snapped back when he felt a drop in the Alpha's emotions. The Merc was...sad?

"N-No, you didn't break me, Wade." Peter to casually put some space between them and he noticed the way Deadpool flinched at his name. "I was just thinking," Peter paused, "And I won't call you Wade again."

"Baby boy, you can call my name any time, preferably when I'm making you."

Peter took a moment to process what was said and the sudden shift in the Alpha's feelings. 

"Did you just hit on me?"

"Yep, Spidey, how 'bout we check out this great Chimichangas Hut. It's just down the street and cheap."

"Uh, Deadpool, I can-" The Omega cuts himself off and then changes his mind, "Yeah, we can go."

He honestly didn't know what the hell possessed him to change his mind or why he even thought it would be a good idea. All he did know was that he could trust Wade. He didn't know why yet or how he did, but he was really glad that he took the chance. Because within the next month, he had made the oddest friend.

He really didn't mind though.

* * *

tbc...

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it!


End file.
